Oliver's Chess Game
by Rubberdu3ky
Summary: Redone story of the last Oliver's Chess Game. Sequel to Claire's Limousine Ride. Oliver has thought of his plan... A plan to rule Morganville, A plan to take over what is right fully his, A plan to get rid of those in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, had to totally redo my story... and I do not own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does**

"Let me get this straight... If you do become leader, I get to do whatever I want?" Jason questioned his eyes glassed over looking at the possibilities ahead of him.

Oliver nodded a smirk on his lips, Jason didn't know what he was getting into. If he thought he was going to make it out of this plan alive... he was sadly mistaken.

"And that's all you want me to do right...?" Jason questioned slouching farther back into his chair.

"Yes, that's all I want you to do" Oliver said through his teeth, Jason was getting on his last nerve. He's explained the plan more than twenty times to the boy and he still cant figure it out. Sometimes Oliver wanders if the Romans where smarter then the humans now. Oliver chuckled at the thought.

Jason nodded, "Ok, I think I can handle it" he smiled and got up from his chair. "So, meet back here around 10?" he questioned. Oliver stiffly nodded and wondered if anyone would notice if a human boy went missing.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief when Jason had finally exited the room. His plan seemed fool proof, well as much as one could get from him dotting over every little thing for hours. He hoped it would be as easy slicing bread. The thing was it had to be simple enough for Jason to follow, but more complicated on the inside so no one could figure out what was going on. Only Oliver knew of its entire workings and no one but him could finish the task. Some people where going to be played as pawns and fall off the chessboard while others were going to glide right through to the end. Jason was going to be one of the pawns that fell off and so was Claire.

Now all he had to do was get Claire to where she needed to be, that was going to start a series of events that would soon fall like dominos.

~/~

As if she could get any sleep. It wasn't going to come. She hasn't gotten any sleeps in months, why think she can catch some zz's now? Ever since the accident with Oliver, Claire hasn't been able to sleep for the life of her and all though you would think with as little as sleep she was getting she would pass out from exhaustion... she hasn't... yet.

She turned over once more, debating on going into Shane's room, just to see if she could fall asleep with him. She groaned and turned over once again when she heard a creak on her window sill. She quickly flipped over, surprised to see that her window was half way up. She debated on whether she should wake Micheal up just to make sure there was no one at her window, but she thought better of it. He needs his sleep, why wake him up when there was probably no problem?

She hopped out of bed, almost slipping on the large amount of clothes on the floor. _I'll pick them up later_, she thought as she bent over the window trying to close it shut. Instead of closing it, it seemed to move open even more.

She cautiously put her head out of the window and looked down, there was nothing there. Living in Morganville should have taught her that not everything was on the ground.

A hand grabbed her neck and pulled her onto the roof,

"Now, now Claire shall we begin where we left off?" Oliver questioned, "If I remember correctly you almost died from the poison I injected you with, right?"

Claire stayed silent, trying to control her erratic heartbeat.

"I need you to do something for me," He admitted, "and I don't care if you want to do it or not."

Then he went to the roofs edge and jumped off.

~/~

They ended up in the Coffee house in Common grounds.

"I'm not really and evil person Claire," Oliver stated, "It's just when I want something I plan on getting it." He deposited her on his desk.

"Don't plan on going anywhere, Jason is standing outside with a gun," Oliver mentioned, "and I think he was hoping to use it."

Claire sat on the edge of the desk her hands lightly placed on her lap so he didn't see the shaking. "I'm not afraid of you," she stated glaring in his direction.

"Really?" Oliver began, "because you really should be."

Claire shivered on the inside; _this was starting so well, she_ thought the sarcasm was thick.

"Now this is what I want you to do," Oliver explained.

~/~

It was morning by the time Oliver had finished. Claire's legs were tucked underneath her and her hands were now being occupied by a coffee cup. She was surprised to say the least, it was a half way decent plan and it probably would work. The only thing was, she was going to purposefully mess things up.

"That reminds me... I gave Jason the gun because if you don't follow orders, I told him he can shoot you," Oliver threatened, already recognizing the glint in Claire's eyes.

"The boy seems like he would shoot even if there was not a problem, so why give him an actual reason to? Now…. Let's get started."

**Now next chapter will be a new, **_**new **_**chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ya again...  
><strong>

Her hands clenched at her side as she walked next to Jason. They where headed towards city hall on a mission that they had no idea if it would succeed. Jason on the other hand had one hand leisurely put into is pocket while the other twereld the gun back and forth, if it wasn't for his slouched stance Claire would have thought that she was walking next to a different person.

"You know Jason, you don't have to do what Oliver tells you." she stated while her eyes looked in his direction. Claire wondered if she could distract him enough to get the gun out of his hands and in to hers. If she was able to Oliver's plan would mess up completely.

Jason shrugged moving a hand through his greasy locks. "I don't see why not? I mean he is gonna win at one point, so why don't side with him now?" His eyes scanned the street making sure that nobody was following them. No one, just the usual cautious looking Morganville residents everywhere.

"You realize Jason that Oliver does not _like_ humans and he _wont _make deals he can keep with them." Claire tried to persuade Jason to give up the notion of willingly helping Oliver, for Eve's sake, she wouldn't want her brother to go down like this.

"Claire... you wouldn't understand."

Claire slowly nodded, he's right she probably wouldn't understand. City hall came into view and she had to do something to stop this before it was set into action. Her mind for a moment swerved off track wondering if Eve, Shane, or Micheal noticed that she was gone. She thought if they did they would think she just went to class early or over to Myrnin's. Claire's mind mentally shook her thoughts, getting herself back on track. "What if Oliver doesn't win? You would be royally screwed."

Jason grimaced, "I'm was in deep shit before, this might as well put the cherry on top." Jason's hand paused on the gun, holding it with his pointer finger around the trigger hold.

Claire took her chance.

She pushed Jason with all her might against the nearest store. Her mind frantically recalled what Shane had taught her about fighting and with an idea in head she curled her fist in and punched Jason straight in the face.

Jason swore as the gun dropped out of his hand and his head hit against the store windows front. Claire took that chance and reached for the gun, as her fingers locked around it Jason knocked her feet right out under her. Her face was the first thing to hit the pavement and the gun slid down the side walk.

Jason ran towards the gun, feeling the weight of it in his hands once he picked it up. He pointed it right at Claire, you could hear an audible CLICK.

"Jason," Claire stated hesitantly, backing up against the wall with her hands up in a noticeable I surrender sign. "I was not going to shoot you, I just... wanted it so _I_ didn't have to be part of Oliver's big evil scheme."

Jason laughed, one that should not have come out of a boy his age. "Claire, Claire, Claire." His head shook with obvious disapproval. "You were suppose to help me, I would have let you go once Oliver's plan had succeeded."

Claire's voice held with steady conviction, "He wouldn't have won Jason, you and I both know he is no match towards Amelie."

Jason shook his head, his eyes held something that Claire couldn't read. He pointed the gun and took a shot, the bullet whizzed through the air and stopped once it hit Claire. Right in the arm.

Claire's eyes filled with tears while her ears made a buzzing sound. She didn't know if she was screaming or not. Jason on the other hand swore under his breath then muttering, "I missed."

Claire clutched the hand to her chest the blood soaking through her pajama shirt. "Please Jason." she begged, "Just let me go."

Jason for an answer pointed the gun in her direction again, aiming it at her chest.

"Please."

Jason took a shot and the bullet ran through the air.

** PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I will continue this story if you do not review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

One scream and Claire was down. Jason didn't miss. The bullet embedded itself into Claire's skin, just shy of the heart. Her legs collapsed from under her and her mind screamed that this couldn't be it. She couldn't die, but her body had other plans.

"I really am sorry Claire," Jason drawled, "But this is for the best."

His hands slightly shook as he dragged her into the nearest ally. Without another word or a second glance Jason left.

Claire's hands shook as they pressed against the bullet wound. Blood seeped through her fingers like an over flowing river. Her head which was once racing with thoughts, now lies uselessly against the ground. Blood slowly leaked out of her mouth. Her body as if in a great burst, lost all of its energy and her eyes started to dim. This was it. Dying in darkness with dark green garbage cans surrounding her. She gave a quick chuckle, feeling sorry for the poor schmuck who was going to find her. Her hands fell weakly against her side and she let the pain overwhelm her. She didn't think about Shane, Micheal, Eve, or even her parents. Her mind was blank and her ears rung. She closed her eyes for the last time and let her blood, seep out of her body.

**The End! **


End file.
